Mistletoe and wine
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: It's the build up to Christmas and Jack and Ianto are going to celebrate it properly this year. gwen and rhys are hoping to celebrate it well too. Really fluffy Janto and minor Gwys. R&R x x x ABANDONED UNTIL NEXT XMAS! PREVIOUS USERNAME JANTO-ADDICT.
1. Calender

**A/N: I need to stop writing fics!!! :o I have wayyyy to many now :P Anyway I fancied some fluff and stuff so this is my fic of the build up to Christmas starting on 1****st**** of December. Hope you enjoy. Janto. Gwys. **

Ianto mumbled at his alarm and groaned as it continued to ring. He switched it off with a slap and rubbed his gritty eyes, then he felt Jacks arm wrap around his waist.

"Morning." Jack whispered in his ear. Ianto mumbled a morning and turned in Jack's arms, cuddling up to him. "Hey, it's the first of December; the build up to Christmas has started." Jack smiled.

"Yeah." Ianto nodded, not really interested.

"Come on." Jack pulled Ianto out of bed and into the dark living room, despite the fact that it was half six in the morning the sun didn't rise until much later. Jack switched the lights on, but not lamps or main lights, but small fairy lights hanging off a green Christmas tree which had a gold angel sat on top. Tinsel was draped on the tree and hung off the ceiling.

"What have you done, Harkness?" Ianto laughed.

"Gave it the Christmas touch overnight." Jack replied.

"It looks great." Ianto smiled and kissed Jack softly on the lips. "I haven't celebrated Christmas for years."

"Come here." Jack grinned and pulled Ianto over to something purple and rectangle hanging on the wall; a Cadbury's advent calendar.

"Oh, god, Jack." Ianto rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Open it!" Jack smiled.

"Jack, advent calendars are for little kids."

"We're celebrating Christmas properly this year." Jack insisted. "As a couple, now open it."

Ianto hesitated for a moment then opened the first door of the calendar and Jack took the chocolate out of the hole. Ianto looked at him for a moment before Jack lifted it and slipped it into Ianto's mouth; Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and kept hold of it, sucking the melted chocolate off his fingertips.

"This Christmas is going to be a good one." Jack laughed as Ianto continued to kiss and suck Jack's fingertips.

------------

**I love a bit of fluff! Short and sweet I know. But they will get longer and fluffier this is just an intro**

**Review x xxxxxx x **


	2. Shopping

**A/N: I was Christmas shopping today and it inspired me to write this! Hope you all enjoy it! Dedicated to Gwento-Addict for helping me with the price of belstaff jackets and what to buy Owen. **

Ianto leant on the window of the SUV as it sped along the street. He entertained himself by watching families shopping and parents bustling with dozens of bags and kids complaining about not being allowed to buy things. The weather was foggy and cold but no one seemed to care, the Christmas spirit was overpowering everything and wiping out stress and worry. Ianto yawned and leant back as he felt a warm hand caress his own.

"You're looking good today, Yan." Jack smiled at Ianto as he drove.

"Shouldn't you be looking at the road?" Ianto replied bitterly.

"What's up with you?" Jack furrowed his brow. "You've been snappy all day, even though we're going Christmas shopping."

"I'm not a big fan of Christmas; it's just another time of year which reminds me I'm on my own." Ianto rested his head on the window.

"Not this year." Jack shook his head glancing at Ianto before returning his gaze to the road. "We're spending this as a couple, didn't I say that last week?"

"Yeah, but we've been so busy this past week with the increase in weevils and then those lights in the sky, we've barely seen each other all week. I've been all alone at night." Ianto sighed.

"Aww, did you miss me?" Jack grinned. "Can't you live without me?"

Ianto felt a smile forming on his lips, Jack always did that to him and it was damn annoying when he was trying to make a point. But it was one of the great things about Captain Jack Harkness; he was the bringer of joy, to Ianto anyway, other people were likely to debate.

The SUV rolled into a car park and Jack drove around for a few minutes, looking for a parking spot. Once he had found one, he parked and jumped out of the car and opened the door for Ianto.

"Cheers." Ianto smiled as he climbed out. He straightened his tie and brushed his waistcoat down before joining Jack who was striding across the car park, a grin planted on his face. Jack took Ianto's hand and they walked down the pavement. Ianto blushed; he was actually going public with Jack and as great as it felt, it was scary. Jack dragged him into the first shop they came across and Jack eagerly browsed the shelves. The Christmas spirit was enveloping Jack already. Jack turned and looked at Ianto who displayed a similar expression to a young boy in a clothes store with his mum. Ianto gazed around the shop, Jack had taken them into a shop filled with soaps and bath salts, and it was a rather girly shop.

"Jack, you are aware of what shop we're in, right?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm looking for gifts for Tosh." Jack nodded. "Help me?"

"Fine." Ianto agreed. "If we're celebrating Christmas as a couple does that mean we only buy one gift and put from Jack and Ianto?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Jack shrugged.

"That's a plus then." Ianto smiled.

"How about this?" Jack asked, holding up a bath set filled with lavender scented shower gels and soaps. "For Tosh?"

"Yeah, ok." Ianto nodded. "Get her something else as well."

"I'm not made of money, Ianto!" Jack exclaimed.

"You have fifteen thousand pounds in your bank." Ianto raised his eyebrows. "And more in your safe."

"Yeah, well…" Jack nodded; Ianto had proven him wrong yet again. Jack paid for the bath set and they left the shop and continued down the street, their fingers intertwined.

-----------

"Do you think she'll like it?" Jack inquired, holding up a belstaff jacket.

"I don't know, Jack." Ianto repeated.

"Yeah, but do you…" Jack began.

"I don't know!" Ianto rolled his eyes. "But she likes stuff like that doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "What if she already has it?! Does she have it?"

"I don't know!" Ianto exclaimed. "I don't know everything about Gwen."

"Hmm I'll get it anyway." Jack smiled before moving to the counter and handing the jacket over.

"600 pounds." The saleswoman smiled politely.

"How much?!" Ianto breathed. But Jack didn't seem so fazed and handed the money over. "Trust you to fork out for Gwen bloody Cooper. I hope you're planning to spend that much on me." Ianto muttered once they had exited the shop.

"You're so miserable. Cheer up, Yan." Jack smiled and kissed Ianto softly on the lips in the middle of the street.

"You've never done that before." Ianto blushed.

"I'm pretty certain I've kissed you before. Have you been taking retcon?" Jack laughed.

"No, Jack." Ianto smirked. "I meant you've never kissed me in _public _before."

"Oh, well, get used to it." Jack smiled before planting another kiss on Ianto's lips just as a teenage boy walked past.

"Get a room, faggots." The boy muttered. Jack shot him a glare and turned back to Ianto.

"Ignore him." He smiled.

"It's ok." Ianto sighed. "I suppose we better get used to that too. Not everyone in Cardiff is as sweet as you."

"Come on, we have presents to buy." Jack grinned before grabbing Ianto's hand and dragging him into the next shop.

----------------

Jack sat on the bench and gazed around the vast amount of shops, mulling over which one to go in next.

"One present left." Jack mumbled.

"yeah." Ianto tutted. "How about porn?"

"As appreciative as Owen would be, I'm not buying porn." Jack shook his head with a laugh.

"A playboy magazine?" Ianto offered.

"No, not buying one of those either."

"Beer?"

"Perfect." Jack nodded before heading for the closest supermarket.

--------------

"Now we can just browse." Jack smiled as they left Asda. "Come on." Jack grinned and led Ianto to a Boots store.

"Why?" Ianto raised one eyebrow.

"Coz we can." Jack laughed. The automatic doors slid open and they were met with a smell of cleanliness and perfume and aftershave. Jack grabbed a basket and threw in some shampoos and aftershaves. Then they reached the next aisle. A sign hung over a certain section which read: Condoms. Jack walked over to them and held up to boxes.

"Which flavour, Ianto?" Jack asked, loud enough that people in the next aisle heard them and gave them dirty looks. Parents glared at them as they walked along side their children. "Lemon, Lime or normal?"

"Jack…" Ianto blushed.

"Go on." Jack pushed. Then he caught sight of another. "Ooh raspberry! Limited addition! How about those and the lemon? We can mix and match then; one wears lemon one wears raspberry!" Jack laughed.

"Oh, god. Jack." Ianto groaned.

"I wonder where they sell handcuffs!" Jack grinned as they moved across the store. He said it even louder than before and lots of people turned and stared at them. "I was thinking leather ones this time. What do you think?" Jack asked.

"Jack!!!" Ianto exclaimed. "People are looking!"

"Let them!" Jack shrugged. "So we're talking about sex openly. Everyone has it, just coz we're talking about it means we're disgusting does it?"

"Well… I suppose not." Ianto smiled. "I love you, Jack Harkness. Took a shot there…"

"I love you too." Jack replied with a smile and kissed Ianto softly. He paid for the items and left. They went back to the SUV and put the bags in the boot before sitting in the car. Jack started the car and leant over and kissed Ianto again. The car rolled out of the car park and down the street.

---------------

**This was rather spur of the moment but I felt like writing it lol**

**Review? **

**xXx**


	3. Authors note

**Sorry about this. My internet is dead and there will be no more posts until after christmas :D Timelines WILL be muddled Jess x x **


End file.
